borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawmerax General Tactics
General Battle Strategies *Spread out: Crawmerax and his minions have attacks that could potentially hit multiple characters in a small area, it's always a good idea to spread out as soon as possible. *Use the pillars: The pillars on the battlefield will block all attacks and knockbacks. *Use the minimap to keep track of the enemies, the size of the red diamonds on the minimap will indicate the distance of the enemy to the player. Prioritize closer targets. *Memorize the elemental weaknesses of Crawmerax's minions, they are extremely resistant to any other element other than their weakness. *Ammo regeneration is recommended, as battles tend to be drawn out and it is difficult to control ammo consumption. *PSSH, THIS GUY IS EASY.. I NEED TO GET MY MODDED GUN AND PEW DEAD!!! IM SO MLG Enemies Crawmerax the Invincible *Crawmerax will always go after whoever's firing at him, so it's possible to keep him running in circles in the middle of the arena by having the character Crawmerax is tracking to hold their fire while the others concentrate their fire. This is another good reason to spread out. Note that Crawmerax will still use Monstrous Dive to attack players. *Jumping will avoid knockback on Monstrous Dive but the character will take full damage. Use this to avoid being knocked off the edge. *Whenever one of his critical spots are destroyed, he will rear back and roar. Covering the critical spot on his back but exposing the ones on his armpits. Take advantage of this opportunity. *Crawmerax's critical spots in his armpits have misleading hitboxes, it's possible to score hits on these spots by firing at the part where his pincers join together to form a claw. Green Craw Worm Weakness:'Incendiary *They have a charge attack that has incredible range but can easily be avoided if the player runs sideways (Note:'NOT sidestepping). *It's possible to track them while burrowed if they have been set on fire. *Note that despite being weak against incendiary weapons, they are very resistant against DOTs. Unlike Armored Craw Worms, they will take minimal damage from being set on fire. Armored Craw Worm Weakness:'Corrosive *They are extremely slow, unless the player is running backwards, it's impossible for Armored Craw Worms to catch up. However, keep in mind that they will still spit globs similar to Crawmerax at the player. *Armored Craw worms are vulnerable to corrosive DOTs, one shot from a strong corrosive weapon will usually be enough for it to corrode to death. This enables the player to concentrate on other enemies after corroding them with acid. *Armored Craw worms suffer criticals from splash damage. As long as the elemental proc or splash damage from a weapon such as the Eridian Glob Gun reaches its eye, it counts as a critical hit. Craw Maggot '''Weakness:'Shock *In contrast with Armored Craw Worms, they move extremely fast. Combined with their preference for moving in a zig-zag path while approaching the player, they are extremely difficult to hit. *Its leap attack possesses good knockback. Stay away from the edges of the cliff to prevent being knocked off. *Shock DOTs will stun the Craw Maggot, take advantage of this to score several quick critical hits. Equipment Selection Sniper Rifles '''Crawmerax *Bessie **Dealing +500% critical hit damage, high velocity bullets, and 100% accuracy while zoomed. With points invested into the right skills, and armed with the right class mod, the Bessie is able to take out critical points in one hit in singleplayer or two hits in multiplayer. Although the slow fire rate and high zoom mates it difficult to land hits. *Skullmasher **Firing multiple projectiles for a higher chance of criticals, the Skullmasher is the accessible alternative to the ultra-rare Bessie. *Cobra **The incredibly high explosive damage leads to massive critical hits. Not as strong as the Bessie or Skullmasher, but a better fire rate means more opportunities for shots to connect. *Penetrator **Combining power and fire rate, the Penetrator is best used with a means of ammo regeneration, such as a Roland with a Support Gunner mod or a Mordecai with sniper ammo regeneration. The added critical hit bonuses are helpful, as the only hits that do damage to Crawmerax are those within the six purple spots. It can easily destroy his critical points in one clip (11-17 shots, <2 seconds of shooting) if aimed well. *Invader **It packs a fire rate and accuracy that is superior to the Penetrator, in exchange for a lower single shot damage and semi-auto fire mode when unzoomed. Green Craw Worm *Volcano **High proc rates, damage, and accuracy will allow players to kill a Green Craw Worm in one or two critical hits. Although the low fire rate can present a problem. Craw Maggot *Orion **The Orion is one of the most damaging shock weapons in the game. Take advantage of the splitting rounds to create 4 hits instead of 1. Submachine Guns Crawmerax *Double Anarchy **When normal rounds are not accurate enough, fire four of them per trigger pull and you're bound to hit something. Once you have Crawmerax in your crosshairs, opening up on him always gets criticals and emptying all of the Anarchy's clip will drain a significant amount of health, when presented with enough targets. Green Craw Worm *Hellfire **The Hellfire's deadly combination of high proc rate, fire rate and accuracy will make short work of the Green Craw Worms. Support Machineguns Crawmerax *The Chopper **Very much a last-resort weapon, The Chopper will chew through your entire combat rifle ammo bank in seconds, even in one clip on a mag-spec soldier. But the multiple projectiles and high fire rate will net you an abundance of criticals. Armored Craw Worm *Serpens **High proc rates will have a high chance of placing a highly damaging DOT on the target. Revolvers Crawmerax *Masher **Tight spread and high damage will make quick work of his weak points. Multiple rounds will also increase the chance of scoring a hit. Craw Maggot *Aries **An above average weapon in terms of elemental damage, but the addition of transfusion rounds can come in handy in most situation. Armored Craw Worm *Defiler **High corrosive damage and accuracy will usually kill Armored Craw Worms in 4-5 hits. Repeaters Crawmerax *Thanatos **Compared to a Double Anarchy, the Thanatos has much higher accuracy when zoomed. If the Thanatos has a Double accessory, it will approach the Anarchy in terms of raw damage. Green Craw Worm *Firehawk **High elemental damage makes uo for its deficiencies in the firepower and fire rate department. The damage is on par with the Hellfire and the Volcano. Armored Craw Worm & Craw Maggot *Nemesis **The high damage provided by its multiple shock/corrisive rounds, in addition to the possibility of high fire rate from an Invader scope, makes it a formidable weapon. The real strength of the Nemesis, however, comes from its ability to provide high damage output against two of Crawmerax's minions, saving the player from carrying two weapons. Shotguns Crawmerax *Striker **High accuracy, and raw/critical hit damage are perfect for hitting his critical spots. While the high projectile count will increase the chance of scoring a hit. Armored Craw Worm *Crux **High corrosive effect and spread works well when aiming for critical spots. Eridian Craw Maggot *Thunder Storm **High shock damage and spread works well against charging Craw Maggots. *Rifle **Not as damaging as the Thunder Storm, but the higher accuracy allows the player to hit Craw Maggots farther. Armored Craw Worm *Glob Gun/Splat Gun/Rolling Spatter Gun/Stampeding Spatter Gun **Armored Craw Worms take damage from explosions and splash damage, any hit to the claws and the front will generate a critical hit.